


No Queasing, Mon Amour (Picard/Q)

by Spocko_My_Man



Series: PiQard [3]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: M/M, Smut, piqard, qcard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spocko_My_Man/pseuds/Spocko_My_Man
Summary: The third part in the PiQard series.Picard has had a rough week. Yeah, you can guess what happens next.





	No Queasing, Mon Amour (Picard/Q)

Jean-Luc Picard had had another hellish week. Many crewmembers had died because of a hostile alien entity previously unknown to the Federation. A meaningless death that could’ve been avoided with a simple action; the entity was hostile simply because the Enterprise had crossed its living area in a far away “corner” of the galaxy. The ship’s sensors had detected a kind of a marked line, but they hadn’t realized it was made by the entity before it was too late. Picard himself had wanted to explore the area despite Counselor Troi’s warnings – and now twenty-three crew members were gone forever. He put the blame on himself yet acted as cool and professional as he always had to.

But as soon as he was alone in his quarters, he felt the cold, hard lump in his guts. The realization froze his brain. All those people were dead because of his curiosity. He should’ve known better, he was a Starfleet Captain, for God’s sake, and yet here he was, fighting back tears while shuffling through reports. He couldn’t focus on the files. He stood up from his chair and began pacing around in his chamber, frowning and groaning in frustration, being angry with himself. Things like this had happened before. Still, it was never easy to accept that. Delivering the bad news to the relatives and loved ones of the dead… Having to be the one to comfort those in grief. Picard didn’t allow himself to be the one who sought for someone to give him solace. That, he thought, was a sign of weakness he couldn’t afford to show. It gnawed his insides. After walking round and round and pulling his almost white hair, he stopped in front of a wall and leaned his forehead against it, sighing. He squeezed his eyes shut.

A hand landed on his right shoulder. It was a big, warm hand with slender fingers…  
“Feeling a little blue, mon capitaine?”  
“Hrmh.”  
The hand stroked the spot gently. Another hand appeared onto his other shoulder, and Q started massaging Picard’s shoulders and neck.  
“Q. I’ve had a rough week.”  
“I know, Jean-Luc.“ The hands moved gently, tightening the grip carefully, kneading the sore spots.  
“How do- oh. Right. You know everything.”  
“C’est vrai. And I know you need some comforting. You’re so, so tense.”  
A soft kiss, soft like a breeze, tickled Picard’s ear. Picard sighed. His eyes felt hot.  
“I don’t think this is appropriate.”  
“You think it isn’t appropriate to cry, mon capitaine? Oh, come on. I don’t mind.”  
“No, I think what you’re doing isn’t appropriate.”  
Q sneered. “That is ridiculous, even from you.” His hands moved off Picard’s shoulders and onto his sides.  
“But now I am going to hug you. You certainly do need it.”

Q wrapped his arms around the captain who, surprisingly, allowed that to happen. Q turned around and leaned his back against the wall. Picard felt like a plank in a bear’s hug. Somehow, he couldn’t cry even though he wanted to.  
“You… you of course think it is meaningless. Those were just people. Mortals. Useless ones.”  
Q remained silent. Then he spoke, his chin against Picard’s head:  
“You need cuddling, Jean-Luc. Come, let’s cuddle on the bed.”  
“I don’t know if I have enough energy to sleep with you tonight.”  
“No, just cuddling, mon chéri. I won’t do anything you don’t want me to do.”  
Picard grunted.  
“Whatever.”

Q clicked his fingers. Picard realized he was lying on his side at the very same moment. Q was in front of him and his arms were still wrapped around Picard.  
“Just relax, Johnny. Relax. Let it all go”, Q’s voice said from above his head. Q’s chin was against Picard’s head again, and Picard’s forehead was against Q’s neck. It was quite calming in a way. Every place Q was touching on his body felt warm. Q smelled nice as well. The smell of the fabric on his Starfleet uniform, some unique smell Q himself had, even though he wasn’t human at all. It had a hint of the same things Picard had tasted while kissing him. Maybe a whiff of vinegar. Maybe a bit of sand or dust. And something completely strange.  
“It was all my fault”, Picard whispered, squeezing his eyes shut.  
“I am not the one to judge that”, Q whispered back, stroking the back of Picard’s head. The sheer irony of the entity’s words made Picard sneer in surprise, but his laugh became sobbing. He couldn’t stop himself. He squeezed the fabric of Q’s uniform, sobbing against his chest, while the entity held him calmly, blinking lazily and stroking his head and back slowly. Q kissed Picard’s head, then he sidled a bit lower and kissed Picard’s forehead. He looked at Picard’s red, swollen face and materialized a handkerchief.  
“You’ve slime on your cheek”, Q said and swiped Picard’s face gently. Picard drew a shaky breath.  
“For God’s sake… I can blow my own nose.” He took the handkerchief, lifted his torso up with his elbow and blew his nose. As he lied back down, Q made the wet handkerchief vanish.  
“You are beautiful, Jean-Luc”, Q said as he looked at the shorter man who was now lying on his back next to him.

Picard turned his head. His face was still red.  
“Oh, really?” he asked sarcastically and sniveled.  
“Oui. Parfait pour moi.” Q moved closer, embracing the captain again. Picard turned onto his side. Q wiped a tear from Picard’s face with his thumb. Picard closed his eyes. His hands moved from Q’s sides to his neck and to the back of his head, and his fingers raked Q’s hair gently.  
“I want to feel this”, Q thought to himself, “so be it.” And a tingling sensation ran down from his scalp to his toes immediately. It was caused by Jean-Luc’s stroking. Q closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, enjoying the sensation. He tightened his hold around Picard, but not much. He began exploring his partner’s clothed body with his hand – he ran it on the human’s side, then over the round buttock, over the thigh and to the knee. He put his hand behind Picard’s knee and started lifting.  
“I hope you don’t mind, mon capitaine”, he murmured.  
“I don’t mind”, Picard replied, enjoying the warmth that now spread from the back of his knee to the whole leg. Q pulled Picard’s leg gently and put it over his hip, in a kind of a flamingo pose; Picard’s leg over Q’s hip. Picard sniveled again.  
“Just tell me if there’s something you do or don’t want me to do, Jean-Luc.”  
“I’ve been wondering, actually… Does sex with you make me pregnant?” Picard blushed furiously while asking this.

Q sneered softly.  
“That’s done differently. It’s possible, though, I am omnipotent, you know. But I wouldn’t bother you with the burden of carrying a Q fetus inside you.” Q whispered the last words into Picard’s mouth right before kissing him. Q’s other hand was behind Picard’s head, and the other was over his buttock. He squeezed the man’s buttock and smirked as Picard drew a sharp breath through his nose. Hands behind each other’s heads, their lips were joined almost seamlessly. Q felt Jean-Luc hardening against his groin. And since he had chosen to feel stimulation, this was strong enough to make him hard as well. He pulled his lips away from Picard’s and whispered:  
“What do you want me to do, mon chéri?”  
“Blow me. Please.”  
“I like that ‘please’. I’ll do that”, Q sneered. He turned Picard on his back and rolled on top of him – carefully, of course, he didn’t want to hurt the human. He kissed Picard again and slid his hand between their groins, feeling the hardness of them both. He stifled a moan that tried to escape from his throat. Picard didn’t even try to stop himself from moaning, and the noises he let out made Q even hornier.  
“Quick or slow way of undressing, mon capitaine?”  
“Just… do something.”

Since Picard clearly needed something to take his thoughts off from the events of the past week, Q teleported Picard’s clothes onto the floor.  
“Aren’t you going to undress yourself, Q?” Picard asked as Q leaned closer to his now naked body.  
“If you want me to”, the entity crooned softly, pressing Picard’s groin with his own.  
“Y-yes…” the captain whispered.  
“As you wish”, Q said like a genie, and his clothes vanished. He was as hard as Picard. “So… you ordered a blow job? Anything else with that? Will you have it here or do you want take-away?”  
“Ohh, come on, Q.” Picard laughed, then groaned as Q pressed himself against his groin again. Q lowered his torso and lied on top of Picard. And like in the shuttlecraft that one time, Q began kissing, biting, and sucking his way down on him. He found the most sensitive spots that made the human plead him to go down on him already, all the tiny spots there were. Q smiled to himself as his captain writhed under him impatiently. He teased Picard by licking the skin right below his navel, then spread Picard’s legs and continued by licking and kissing his inner thighs, going gradually closer to the crotch…

Picard gasped as he felt Q’s tongue finally touch the right places. It slid on him, warm and wet, and then Q took him into his mouth. Q held Picard’s legs down to keep him still. Picard squeezed the bedsheets frantically, trying to keep himself from grabbing Q’s head and pushing himself deeper, deeper into his throat. He couldn’t thrust his hips under Q’s iron grip. The frustration made him groan louder.

Q raised his hand and clicked his fingers. His hand was suddenly covered in warm oil. He slid that hand under his chin and pushed one finger inside Picard. The entity quickened the rhythm as Picard’s yells became louder and he felt the tension building.

How deliciously it increased, indeed. Picard couldn’t think of anything else than coming. He wanted to come, it was very close, and it was even closer when Q started fingering him. He needed just a bit more, a bit faster, just a bit deeper. “Funny”, he then managed to think, “it’s like as though he could read my mind”, as Q did exactly what he had wanted. “You thought I couldn’t read your thoughts, darling?” he heard Q’s voice say inside his head. And he came immediately.

Q slid his lips off and swallowed. He moved next to Picard and lied on his side.  
“You’re trembling, my love. Cold, perhaps?” he asked, smirking.  
“Mmhh… You know very well why I am trembling, Q”, Picard said, trying to regulate his breathing. Q pulled him closer and hugged him. Picard smelled like sweat. It glistened on his forehead and all over him.  
“Of course I do, Jean-Luc.”  
Q’s embrace warmed Picard like a blanket. Soon he could relax his body.  
“That felt very good.”  
“I could tell, chéri”, Q crooned and kissed Picard’s temple.  
“Let me do that to you, Q.”

Q’s expression changed. Now he looked surprised.  
“To me?”  
“Yes, Q. I want to give you some of this.”  
Q smirked.  
“I’ve told you I don’t need that. I only need to see you having a good time in my hands. My pleasure is different.” In his thoughts, though, he was excited and longing for this to happen.  
Picard turned onto his side to face Q.  
“So you say. I still want to try. You’re omnipotent. Can you make yourself feel touch like humans do?”  
“Oui.”  
“Then let me be on top.”  
“Is that an order, mon capitaine?” Q asked, pretending to be dramatic.  
“Consider it as an order if you wish to.”

Q slid his hands off Picard and turned onto his back. Picard lay down on him. He kissed Q’s forehead, nose, and mouth, then proceeded by kissing his jaw and neck. He pressed tiny, light kisses onto Q’s neck, and noticed that Q’s breathing became irregular.  
“What’s it? Is something wrong?”  
“That… that tickles”, Q answered, holding back a giggle. Jean-Luc sneered and kissed his neck more. Q started laughing and squirming. Picard couldn’t help but laugh at the sight. The situation was so absurd. Picard tilted Q’s head very gently, exposing his neck more, and went on suckling and kissing the soft skin. Q’s laughter changed to pleasured moaning as Picard’s hand touched his groin and the lips stayed on his neck longer.  
“Do it, Jean-Luc… Do it…” Q muttered.  
“Not yet.”  
And like Q had done, Picard inched down Q’s chest and abdomen, and when he finally reached the groin, Q was pleading.

It was such a sensation to be touched. And it was even more of a sensation to be teased like this. Q wondered why he hadn’t chosen to feel more often. Those lips that moved on his inner thigh… they were meant to be touching him. He was sure about that. They fit there perfectly. And then Picard started sucking him. The flood of… things was overwhelming. He knew exactly what was happening, and he didn’t know what was happening. The Big Bang? It was lame. THIS was something. He felt how warm Jean-Luc was against him and how the human’s breath tickled him. He realized he was calling his captain’s name out loud. His captain’s… Those words had a nice ring. Who said the Q were way beyond sex? Had he himself said that? Bullshit. He could’ve never said anything like that.

“Oh my God”, Picard thought as Q groaned and called his name more and more frantically.  
“Enough…with your…Gods, Jean-Luc…” Q’s voice said inside his mind.  
“Oh my GOD”, he thought again. Q’s voice stimulated him like a touch in the right place. He frowned. It was difficult to concentrate on doing Q while he himself needed a hand. The next thing he felt was another thought from Q.  
“Je t’aime, mon capitaine.”  
He came. So did Q.

Picard took his mouth off Q and lay down on the bed. Now he was very tired. Q crawled next to him.  
“I love you too, Q”, Picard said. He was sweaty. His eyelids felt heavy and he was soon drifting asleep. “What is Q semen even made of…” Q heard Picard think.  
“Stardust”, he replied out loud and laughed. Picard’s mouth curled into a smile and he chuckled groggily before finally falling asleep.

The doorbell rang. Q jolted up and marched to the door without bothering to dress up. He poked his head and naked upper torso through the door. It was Riker who had come to interrupt.  
“I don’t recommend bothering your captain right now. He has earned his rest”, Q said and winked an eye with a wolf-like smirk on his face. “Come back later.” Q wiggled his fingers. “Au revoir, Riker.”  
Riker frowned, then raised an eyebrow and walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> I got a lot of inspiration from old Picard/Q fics I've read. I can't remember the names, I've read so many, I'm sorry.


End file.
